


薄荷糖，STRONG ZERO和男友卫衣

by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richard Grayson is Rachel here, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow
Summary: 瑞秋在等待自己的爱人回来，杰森让她等五个数。以及男友卫衣不要乱穿，会被拿回去的。





	薄荷糖，STRONG ZERO和男友卫衣

**Author's Note:**

> 性转翅，瑞秋和杰森的爱情故事。  
> 巨大/严重/足以引起不适的ooc。  
> 我不知道我都写了啥，非理智状态打字。

瑞秋倒扣在沙发上等杰森回来，纤长的小腿翘起，脚踝在她臀部上方五英寸的位置重叠。  
不去夜巡的夜晚对瑞秋来说实在有些无聊，电视上放着无聊的歌舞剧，她没在看，只是懒得起身去够放在茶几上的遥控器。于是皮尔斯·布鲁斯南稍显尴尬的献唱和那身闪闪发光的70年代演出服便都成了衬景。她抓起手机想给杰森打个电话，却又想到他这个时候不知道在哪个黑漆漆的小巷子里骑着摩托追谁，电话拨过去估计也只能听到九响忙音和反复说明“please redial later”的冰冷机械女声——于是悬在快捷拨号键上方的手指还是灰溜溜地点了退出，转而开始了一局同样无聊的跑酷游戏。

可能是因为瑞秋实在心不在焉兴致缺缺，也可能是因为她游戏技术实在不佳，怪罪耳机里摇滚乐节奏太强曲调太躁音量太响电贝司的音效太嘈杂好像也实在无甚不可——总之这一局游戏并没能持续很长时间，那个在楼顶上到处跳跃的小人儿很快就撞上了一幢建筑物的外墙，被身后紧跟追逐的那个身着奇装异服的坏蛋拎起来扛走了。在等待人物复活的间隙里，瑞秋到底没忍住，还是给杰森发了条短信：

『什么时候过来？在等你。』

『你可以开始倒数了。5个数字。』

瑞秋秀气的双眉因为讶异而微蹙。她好奇杰森的打字速度是怎么练成的，而更让她感觉奇怪的是他现在竟然有心情秒回短信。  
嗨，早知道他夜巡这么轻松，应该拜托他在回来的时候买点儿水果糖的。

正如短信里说的那样，五下心跳以后门锁便开始发出哐当当喀拉拉的响儿。瑞秋撑起身子，左侧的耳机顺着她的动作直直滑落下来，胶圈挂在她松松垮垮的卫衣领口上。  
还没等她把脚塞进棉拖鞋，公寓的门就被人拉开了。杰森卷挟着哥谭冬夜的冷气走进屋子，还没忘记在玄关门口脱掉自己那双马丁靴。他把抱在怀里的头罩撂在五斗橱顶上，手指插进总是因为凌乱而显得略有些桀骜的头发向后拢去，刘海莹白的发丝被手指搀进其他那些鸦黑的头发里，又簌簌地落回原处。

瑞秋抬头瞥了一眼钟——挂钟的时针和分针才刚刚错开——刚过午夜十二点。这个时间对于夜巡来说实在还早得很，于是她问：

“今天回来的很早欸——几个坏蛋？”

“就只有一个拦路抢劫的蟊贼——就连他拿的刀都是没开刃的——哥谭数得上名字的恶棍都已经被揍进医院吊石膏了。”

“没去兜风吗？”

“在我自己的分区？实在没那个心情在犯罪巷兜风——而且我想你了。”

这话让瑞秋不知道该怎么回答才好。她的脸腾地红了，像上锅蒸熟的海蟹。

“……油嘴滑舌。”

“怎么，还不许我想你？再说了——就算我话多，也是我小时候跟你学的，老蝙蝠可没教过我这个。”

此时他已经把机车外套挂到了衣架上，正向着沙发走过去。瑞秋心脏跳得扑通扑通，说不出话来——她的脸更红了，她甚至觉得自己的脸正像烘干机里的湿衣服一样往外散发肉眼可见的热汽。她挪了下身子给杰森让个地方，后者就直接走过去，大喇喇地坐在她旁边，胳膊绕过姑娘的脖子把她刚刚掉在卫衣领子上的耳机拿起来。杰森想把手撤回来，却发现耳机线勾到了她肩头松散地垂落的长发。瑞秋因为发丝突然被拉扯而轻轻发出了不满意的气声，她又皱了一下眉头。杰森看到她皱眉头，自己也把两条眉毛拧到了一起，把另一只胳膊也伸过来解她的头发。  
现在他两只手环抱着她，把她线条漂亮的肩膀紧紧地夹在怀抱里，鼻子和嘴唇就贴在她耳侧不到一厘米的距离，呼出的濡湿而温暖的气流让瑞秋觉得耳朵发痒。她不禁缩了缩脖子，把半张脸都埋进身上那件卫衣对她来说关于宽松的脖领里。

瑞秋感觉手腕有点发酸。用手臂撑着上身斜坐的姿势实在别扭得很，可她不敢动，脖子僵在那里，斜方肌紧张得几乎发抖。她稍微扭一下头，脸颊却擦过了他的鼻尖——那块皮肤冰冰凉凉，冷得像块冰。  
可瑞秋感觉自己的脸更烫了，像是被烧热的火山岩，或许可以在上面摊太阳蛋。她索性转过头去面对着杰森——年轻男人结实的手臂还保持着环抱她的状态。

 

现在他们两个面对着面了，瑞秋可以很清楚地闻到杰森身上浓烈的脆皮薄荷软心珠的味道和易拉罐鸡尾酒的味道——虽然说是鸡尾酒，不过除了甜兮兮的水果味以外，她还是可以闻出一点儿酒精的辣味——大概又是STRONG ZERO，说不定他还喝了些别的。  
他又是喝了酒还骑着摩托回家，瑞秋想对杰森发脾气威胁一下，却想起了他总是这个样子，不管说过多少次都丝毫不思悔改，于是她只好无奈地放弃这个想法。  
还是下次找个更严肃的场合再好好谈谈吧。

瑞秋本就只能算堪堪挂在身上的卫衣领口因为刚刚突然的动作滑落到一边肩膀的下面——这个时候瑞秋才不得不承认自己偷穿了杰森的衣服的事实——虽然他们两个身高差不过五厘米，但是杰森宽阔到夸张的肩膀还是使得瑞秋穿他的衣服不那么合身。  
杰森看出她表情多少钱有些局促，他扬起眉毛笑了笑，抽回手的时候让自己在的指尖有意无意地擦过瑞秋肩头那块裸露出来的皮肤。他的手指冰冰凉凉的，和瑞秋肌肤的灼热形成了鲜明的对比。她不禁吸了口气：

“嘶……你的手也太凉了……”

“是吗？我怎么没觉得？”

杰森先是把手放在了自己的脸上，接着拨开瑞秋挂在脸上的几根头发，把手贴在了她的脸上，明明是故意的挑衅，他却偏生做出一副认真又正经的样子。姑娘缩起脖子，用手去抓他的手腕和露在外面的半截小臂。这次轮到杰森吸气了：

“嘶……你的手也没暖和多少嘛。”

他们就这么僵持了一秒，杰森的手贴在瑞秋的脖子两侧，瑞秋握着杰森的手腕。他们两个的脸贴得十分的近——或许也确实太近了，鼻尖和鼻尖的距离已经过于暧昧。杰森先是动了动手，趁瑞秋把注意力都放在手上的时候微微向前倾身，含住了她的下唇，还调笑似的用虎牙轻轻咬了一下——没出血，也不疼，但是足够她战栗了。  
现在瑞秋能闻到他清淡却凛冽的古龙水的气味，虽然淡香水的味道几乎散尽了，但那熟悉的气息对她来说依然简直是毒药——现在她脑中仅剩的一点理智也噼里啪啦炸了个一干二净了。瑞秋愣住了，直到杰森放开她的下唇开始用舌尖舔舐试探的时候才反应过来。她懵登登地张开嘴唇和牙齿，感受到强烈的曼妥思薄荷珠和酒的气味席卷口腔，还有她自己唇膏的西柚味道——她又没仔细卸妆。  
瑞秋就这么呆呆地，任由杰森将自己吻到几近窒息。

杰森将她放倒，还不忘记把自己的手垫在她后脑的位置免得她磕痛脑袋——虽然他明知道整个沙发都已经堆满了抱枕，简直像个乱糟糟的鸟巢。杰森的手太大了，几乎把瑞秋的头整个托住了，拥抱的动作像是搂抱婴儿。瑞秋的头靠到了柔软的沙发扶手上面，杰森抽出手的时候把手指弯起，蹭了一下她的脸颊。咳，就这么一下，瑞秋就又开始发蒙了。  
杰森的视线落回了瑞秋身上的卫衣——他盯着衣服胸口大大的马戏团宣传印花和特鲁斯基那个名字，左侧的嘴角几乎要被他牵到颧骨。他又再次盯进那双蓝眼睛：

“衣服打算什么时候还我？”

“现在就拿走它吧。”

 

好吧，从这时候起，瑞秋的头脑终于跟上了事情发展的进程。她看见杰森笑了起来，翘起一边嘴角——可是她却完全不知道他在笑什么。她动了动腰，找到了一个舒服一点的角度盯他——两个人个子都不算矮，挤在一个长条沙发里多少有些促狭。  
杰森开始撩起瑞秋的衣服下摆了，右手抓住厚实柔软的绒绒布料轻轻地慢慢地向上移动，指节狎呢地蹭过瑞秋温热的肌肤，脸上却摆出一副“你让我拿回去的嘛”的理直气壮师出有名的表情来。瑞秋很配合地抬了下腰，杰森的左手立马在她腰下的空间里塞了一只羽绒抱枕。衣服的领口有些大，瑞秋的头几乎没怎么费力就摆脱了桎梏。同卫衣的抽带一起划过她的脸的，是衣服领口残余的杰森的须后水的气味——木质香味和柠檬的奇妙组合居然产生了和古龙水一样的清冷效果。杰森的手没有继续动作，任由宽宽大大的卫衣挂在瑞秋的手臂上，把她的两条胳膊拢在一起——瑞秋也没再继续挣脱。现在那件衣服上不仅有杰森的须后水味儿，瑞秋那相比之下柔和了许多的香水味儿也在卫衣上挥之不去了。她一直很喜欢这两种可以说是截然不同的气味混合在一起的效果——就像她自己之前说过的，这是他们两只love birds在一起的味道。  
哎呀，现在光是想起这句话就让她觉得心跳嘭嘭了，当时自己到底是为什么能理直气壮地梗着脖子说出这样的话而没涨红了脸的？  
想着想着，她就又因为莫名的局促而溜神了。

杰森的手从瑞秋的颈窝和锁骨一直向下滑——现在瑞秋无比后悔自己穿的是系带款的胸衣，这给他省去了许多麻烦——杰森甚至没用上三十秒就解决了那些绑带。他的手指继续向下滑——经过这一番折腾，他的手已经温热过来了——反倒是瑞秋的手指因为紧张或者是其他什么原因而微微发凉。  
杰森的手指划过瑞秋的马甲线时，她担心自己才浅浅有些阴影的腹肌因为最近疏于锻炼而略微有些走形。她下定决心从明天——不，从今天晚上开始戒冰激凌和薯片。  
经过一番漫无目的的游曳以后，终于，杰森逃窜的手指经过了她牛仔裤的扣子。他的眉头皱了皱——瑞秋不知道这是他习惯性的表情使然还是因为她裤子上的铆钉挂到了他的尾戒。她穿着的那条牛仔裤紧紧地绷在她引以为傲的臀部和线条流畅的两条长腿上，杰森宽大的手掌不轻不重地隔着裤子抚过她的大腿外侧、小腿骨，直到脚踝处突愣愣的踝骨。杰森手掌的温度透过布料浸染着她的皮肤让瑞秋不自觉地心跳加快呼吸急促——她觉得自己的脸可能已经红的吓人了。

谢天谢地，杰森终于把手从她身上拿开了。他拉起自己深色高领T恤衫的下摆把它剥去，露出紧绷的胸腹肌肉——瑞秋很清楚，杰森那身漂亮肌肉的爆发力可不是盖的。她盯着那麦色肌肤上深深浅浅的疤痕出了神，直到杰森枪带的皮带扣滑到地毯上发出一声闷响时才缓过神来。杰森俯下身去抱住瑞秋，他们两个的上身紧紧地贴在一起，彼此交换热量，皮肤摩擦带来陌生又熟悉的刺激。瑞秋听见他用一贯的低沉又性感的声音在她耳边说：

“I love you , babe. ”

然后杰森把左手垫在瑞秋身下，右手长而线条利落的手指一路向下，食指和中指交替着点过她的下腹，不时还画个圈，好像用手指走路一样。终于，他的食指勾到了她的内裤边儿，盯着那小块目标的眼神里装满了认真的审视——这时那场“拷问”方才宣告结束。  
现在瑞秋无比庆幸自己的身材还没有走样太严重——她还能保住自己的比基尼桥。

“hmm……the latest Victoria's Secret?——Celestial Angels？”  
“Nope，that's from Flights of Fantasy*. ”

两个人都笑了起来，杰森伸出胳膊去够放在茶几下面抽屉里的杜蕾斯，第一下还没抓住，第二次尝试时他才成功的把那个小包夹在食指和中指之间。他没抽出放在姑娘身下的左手，而是用上了自己的虎牙——略微偏一偏头，薄薄的彩色包装袋就被撕开了一个口子。他又低下头去亲吻瑞秋，额头，脸颊，鼻尖，然后是嘴唇——带着笑和呼吸的气流亲吻她。在此之前瑞秋从没想过杰森放在茶几里的计生用品竟然真的会派上用场——她不禁联想被他放在厨房柜子里和浴室架子上的小包裹，她始终觉得那只是种无伤大雅的特殊生活「情趣」来着——瑞秋的脸瞬间更红了。  
杰森动作总是快的吓人，这次也是一样——瑞秋还没反应过来就感受到他在入侵了，动作是处于温柔与疯狂之间微妙的临界，又带着可怕的坚定和占有欲——这使得瑞秋不自觉地把头向后仰去，挺起脖颈上的筋络。杰森就去亲吻她的脖子，甚至用上了一点牙齿——那里明天一定会浮出一个小小的红艳的印子。  
瑞秋动了动腰，自己都不知道她到底是想要逃离还是想要得到更多，杰森用他那双有力的大手握住了她像刀腹一样突起的胯骨，把人固定在那个位置上。瑞秋又把胸向前挺起，她有着良好的柔韧性，腰肢柔若无骨——杰森便去亲吻她的胸膛，亲吻她每一寸暴露在空气中，毫无保留地呈现给他的皮肤。杰森的动作可能有些太用力了，瑞秋需要非常努力才能接受。她想要抓住些什么，伸出手去胡乱地抓握，结果摸到的只有杰森软软的有些汗湿的头发，却又不忍心抓而惺惺地松了手。她的后脑和颈背被沙发的麻布摩擦着，有些发烫，还有些酥麻。  
以后一定要换一种沙发，麻布太硬了——瑞秋这样想着，丝毫没意识到自己其实已经开始谋划以后的生活了。  
以后。  
这两个字太虚无缥缈了，命运这个荷官给你发的牌永远不是你所期待的那张。宏观态的走势永远是无法掌控的，能有所作为的只是每一个微观的时刻。  
瑞秋惊异于自己在这样的情势下心里居然还能冒出这样的感慨。她努力地咽了口口水，更用力的抱住杰森，感受到他落在她脊背上的安抚性的轻拍——像是安慰一个哭闹的婴儿那种拍抚。  
不能掌控以后，那就在此刻拥紧。

不知道是因为欢愉还是快感堆积发酵而成的近乎钝痛的刺激，瑞秋流泪了，晶亮的液体把她鸦黑的头发粘在了眼窝和颊侧，湿哒哒的让她有点不舒服，于是她发出呼噜和呜咽声，像受伤的小动物。杰森看见她这样，又去亲吻她的嘴唇了。他把那一小块柔软含住，用舌尖扫过瑞秋的牙齿和上颚，含混不清地笑话她吃了太多麦片现在整个人都是甜的。瑞秋像抱住救命稻草一样搂紧他的脖子，杰森也把她抱的更紧了些，在她耳边一次次重复：

“Hey，babe，I'm here. ”

巅峰的时刻来的突然而猛烈，瑞秋想尖叫，声音却全被杰森的吻堵在了喉口。一切都结束以后，他们两个还抱在一起。公寓的供暖很好，即使光裸着身子也并不觉得怎么冷。等到那种奇异的愉悦略微消散了些之后，舒适的疲惫感就紧接着席卷了瑞秋的神经。她被杰森抱进了浴室——她将近180的身高使得这个动作并不容易，但是她现在就是想抱着杰森的脖子撒娇，杰森也愿意配合——或者说是纵容她甜蜜而狡黠的小心思。

温暖的浴室让人想要打瞌睡，尤其是靠在杰森足够结实足够厚实足够让人安心的怀抱里的时候——而瑞秋虽然不愿意承认，但也确实靠着他肩膀睡过去了。有关于后面发生的事情的一切记忆都被她略过了。瑞秋所记得的下一件事情就是第二天她起的并不算早，而杰森并不在屋子里，只留下刚从面包机里跳出来尚微烫的黄油切片面包、半熟的太阳蛋和牛油果沙拉做早餐；一张被压在盘子底下，用Jason特有的笔划尖利的笔迹写着“come and get me”的便签；还有他那件标志性的短夹克搭在椅子背上。  
瑞秋不禁翻了个白眼——至于她直接在黑色的胸衣外面套上那件夹克，扣上头盔的保护扣骑上摩托去追逐杰森的那个上午发生的事情——  
那就是另外一个故事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 内衣款式是2018的维密，Celestial Angels/Flights of Fantasy是两个系列。梦幻战士这个译名我🉑了。  
> STRONG ZERO是日本的一种果味易拉罐鸡尾酒，没记错的话酒精度是9，算是易拉罐酒里面度数很高的了。  
> 写瑞秋的时候参考了我自己的身材，写完了才想起来我的身材对于瑞秋的设定来说实在是过分干瘪瘦弱了😂而且因为代入自己而似乎显得过于乙女了……在此向各位看官老爷致歉。  
> 而且两个那样个头的人窝在浴缸里简直折磨，腿是一定没地方放的，而且水会少得可怜。除非浴缸是泳池型超豪华款。  
> 最后提到的胸衣+皮衣……下辈子我可能会写的，可以催更  
> 感谢您的阅读，我知道我写崩了，勿喷谢谢。


End file.
